Plant-parasitic nematodes are a major cause of reduced agricultural productivity worldwide, resulting in an estimated $80-100 billion dollars in crop damage annually [Barker et al., (1994), Handoo, (1998)]. Current measures to control damage from phytoparasitic nematodes falls into three major categories: (a) biological controls (e.g., genetic engineering of plants to increase resistance to nematode attack, or introduction of organisms that target nematodes), (b) agricultural practices (e.g., crop rotation, intercropping), and (c) application of chemical pesticides. These traditional approaches have been only partially successful in reducing nematode damage to crops.